Asmodeus (Shardsverse)
|-|Disguise= |-|Asmodeus= Asmodeus is the child of Mephistopheles and Leviathan and the younger sister of Abaddon. She is one of the Seven Lesser Archdemons and one of the Seven Princes of Hell. She represents the Sin of Lust and is part of the extended Shardsverse Lore. History TBA Appearance The most common appearance that Asmodeus takes is that of a young girl with violet hair and red eyes. She wears a green and white dress as well as striped socks and fuzzy bear slippers. In her true form, Asmodeus appears as a woman with an extremely voluptuous body. Her hair becomes much longer and her voice becomes deeper and more seductive. She is seen as the most beautiful demon outside of her aunts. Personality Asmodeus is lazy and shirks her duties as one of the Seven Lesser Archdemons. She prefers to go have fun when given the chance, tricking mortals and manipulating the relationships of others, mostly for their own benefit. This causes her older brother Abaddon to become angry with her which she waves off as trivial. Asmodeus just lives life for the sake of life. To her the world is a stage and she is an actor. A philosophy she got from Shakespeare after helping him write Romeo and Juliet. If asked, she will take all the credit for writing it. Unlike her father, Asmodeus, when summoned by Solomon, was entertained by him and helped him. She became a close friend to the King and Queen of Israel over time. Like her sister in law, Asmodeus loves romance and drama, a contrast to the sin she embodies which is lust. More akin to a demon of love, Asmodeus believes in lifetime commitment to a partner in contrast to other love goddesses such as Aphrodite and Ishtar, who love to sleep around and have affairs. This leads her into conflict with the near entirety of the Greek Pantheon. When angered, Asmodeus is ruthless, cruel, and sadistic. She relishes in making her opponents suffer, taking potshots and destroying their pride. Asmodeus loves it when her opponents break and submit to her. Asmodeus will then proceed to slowly torture her foe until they can take no more and die. The light leaving the eyes of her victims to her is the most pleasant sight in all of existence, indicating that she did inherit some traits from her parents. Asmodeus is a shameless pervert and an extreme masochist when it comes to Tsukuyomi. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Birthplace: Hell Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Tsukuyomi, Abaddon Dislikes: Very few dislikes but Metatron is sometimes in this list Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Using her seductive body to get what she wants, spending time with Tsukuyomi, trolling people with her sister-in-law Amaterasu Martial Status: Married to Tsukuyomi no Mikoto Status: Alive Affiliation: Herself, Shinto Pantheon, Hell Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Asmodeus, Ashmedai, The Princess of Lust Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Classification: Demon, Lesser Archdemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Large Size (Type 6), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 3), Non-Corporeal (In her True Form), Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, BFR, Cosmic Awareness, Tantric Aura (Asmodeus's aura can cause others to descend into a lust-filled state.), Demonic Magic, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Hellfire Manipulation (Asmodeus can utilize extremely powerful violet flames that can burn through even the strongest of materials as well as harm the soul.), Regeneration Negation (Her flames can negate regeneration up to Mid-Godly), Durability Negation (Her flames bypasses conventional durability and directly attacks the soul of another being.), Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (As the Demon of Lust, Asmodeus can control the lust of others, making them fall into the depths of depravity. She can control other forms of lust other than sexual lust such as lust for power or knowledge.), Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Qliphoth Mode, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), High Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Comparable to other powerful gods such as Ra and Metatron. Asmodeus required the combined power of several major Greek Gods to hold off and was only defeated when Hades decided that he was bored and engaged Asmodeus herself and they stalemated.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Ra) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range | Multiversal to Multiversal+ with Spells and Teleportation Standard Equipment: Asmodeus's Bladed Fans Intelligence: Asmodeus is extremely intelligent, having inherited some of her father's manipulative tendencies. She can control whole empires from the shadows and advised Solomon and Sheba during their lifetimes. Zeus calls her a crafty bitch while Amaterasu refers to her as her intellectual peer. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Qliphoth Mode: Asmodeus Golachab An ascended state of being available to extremely powerful demons. This form is the complete unrestricted release of Asmodeus's true powers. It is similar to the Transcendence and Primal Transcendence of mages and boosts her strength to 1000x her current form and allows her to be on par with Chief Gods. It allowed her to fight and severely injure the Greek God of the Underworld, Hades. Key: Asmodeus | Asmodeus Golachab Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 2 Category:Shardsverse Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Princesses Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Seduction Users